Strength and Honour
by Alien Angie
Summary: A Maximus angst fic set towards the end of the movie. All four parts of the story are here now. Thats it, finished, finito, no more - unless you want a sequel. Please r + r to let me know what you think.
1. Strength and Honour - For Rome

Strength and honour

Maximus hung in his chains. He hurt. Both mentally and physically. Cicero's death weighed heavily on his shoulders. Another wound to add to his already ragged and bleeding heart. Another scar to add to his grievously wounded body.  
He sagged wearily. The pain he felt in his broken body was nothing compared to what he felt in his soul. Selene. Juan. Proximo. Haken. Cicero. His wife, child and friends. All dead. Because of him. His thoughts drifted to Juba - at least he was still alive, although probably not for long. He thought of Lucilla - the only woman other than Selene Maximus had allowed himself to love. Daughter of the greatest man Maximus had ever known. Sister to the worst. His heart screamed in agony as he thought what Commodus was doing to her - if she still lived.  
  
He flinched as the lash tore his skin, the only indication that the lash had hurt him. His head drooped and he saw his blood drip onto the floor that was already stained dark by it.  
His torture had became almost systematic now, it had been happening since the day he had been captured, almost a week ago. He knew that his battered body could not take much more of this treatment, but he would never betray Lucilla. Even though she had betrayed him.   
The lash struck him again and again, but he paid little attention to it. His body may have been there, but his mind was far away.  
  
He thought of happier times, on his farm near Trujillo with his wife and son. His horses.   
*Do you remember the last time you were home?*  
*Two years, two hundred and sixty four days…and this morning*  
Maximus watched his son in a silent battle of wills with one of the wild ponies that shared his land with him. Juan was struggling to get the little horse to obey his commands on a lunge line.  
"Juan." He called his son as he walked over to him, Juan looked at him expectantly. "A horse will do nothing for you if you are not its friend." He said with a grin, but yet deadly serious. He walked to the small grey mare, at first she flinched away, but pricked her ears when Maximus rubbed her crest. He found some crumbs in his pocket that he fed to the small mare.  
He walked back to his son, and grinned as the small mare calleded after him as he walked away. "She is young." He told his son. "She doesn't know what you want. Its up to you to teach her. Not tell her." He smiled as the horse began to listen to his son…  
  
Maximus was cruelly bought back to reality as the lash struck him over his shoulders.  
"That's enough." He heard the Praetorian officer say. His torturer coiled his whip and strode away. Maximus closed his eyes in silent thanks. The young Praetorian Officer was troubled. He disliked the torture of the General, believing that he had suffered much to much already. He strode to Maximus and looked at the proud man sadly.  
"I obey the Emperor." He said, as if to explain his actions. "I think he is wrong…" he paused "…my brother served with you at Vindorbarra. He said that you were the best General in the whole of the Empire. The only undefeated General - and the only one that truly cared for his men…" the Praetorian stopped mid sentence, unsure if he had said too much, but Maximus was glad for the mans words.  
"What was his name?" he asked weakly  
"Julius Varrus." He told him, "He died in the first campaigns in Germania - an infected wound…" Maximus cut him off  
"I remember, a brave man who died too young…what is your name?" he asked suddenly.  
"Marcus Varrus." He answered  
"The Emperors name…" Maximus thought out loud. Marcus nodded.  
"I have to leave," he told Maximus, "Quintus will ask for me…" Maximus frowned, thinking of the friend that had betrayed him. Marcus saw this and was quick to defend his officer.  
"He loves you sir, but he does as the Emperor commands. As I do. Would prefer us to disobey our orders? It does not mean that we agree with Caesar, nor love him. He has enemies…in the Senate, in his guard, the people…and in you. He will not live long." Marcus paused. "I must leave now. General. Sir." He said, snapping to attention, and throwing Maximus a crisp salute before he left Maximus' cell.  
"Marcus, your dream may live again…" Maximus whispered to his dead friend.  
  
Maximus stared at him, unable to believe what Marcus had told him. So it was arranged. He only wished that they would kill Commodus before they killed him. His only regret was that he would not be the one to do it.  
  
Maximus gasped in pain as he tried to re-position himself. He had been cut down from the chains that held him upright, but he was still manacled to the wall - each small movement caused agony to wash through his body.  
Juba pressed his face against the bars that separated him and the other slaves from Maximus. Worry was set deep into his kind brown eyes.  
"Are you ok?" he asked, realising a second later what a stupid question that was. Maximus looked at him and grinned weakly, realising the absurdity of the question, grateful to Juba for asking it.  
"I'll live…" he paused, knowing that the Emperor wished to execute him, "…until Commodus asks for me."  
  
  
Ok, this is my first ever attempt at fanfiction, so please be nice and don't slate me too much ok…but please review and let me know what I think.  
Part 2 will come soon, I promise - only I'm not quite sure when, because I have lots + lots + lots + lots + lots of college work to do before my exams in the summer L  
Anyway, enjoy, and Ill start on part 2 as soon as I can  
  



	2. Strenght and Honour - The Dream that was...

# Strength and Honour

# 

# 

# Part 2: The Dream that was Rome

Maximus slept fitfully. The pain from his ragged and bleeding back surfaced often, puncturing each dream with a whimper. He dreamed. He dreamed of happier times. Of when the Emperor was alive. When he was Rome's greatest General. And when he once had a family waiting for him. They were happy dreams. 

The reality, when he woke moments later was somewhat different.

"Maximus!"

Maximus woke to the sound of his name being whispered urgently,

"Maximus!" There it was again, slightly louder this time, but no less urgent. As he opened his eyes, his hand shot out and grabbed the person around the throat, knowing that people only entered his cell for two reasons, to hurt him, or to kill him. Maximus wanted to postpone the latter for as long as he could. As his vision cleared, he grunted in surprise as he saw Quintus, but he did not loosen his grip, knowing from experience, that although they may be friends, Quintus put loyalty to the Emperor above all else.

"What are you doing here?" he growled angrily, hissing in pain. He shook his head to clear his vision, when he did, he saw Quintus looking at him worriedly. "Have you come to finish what Commodus has started Quintus. Is he not man enough to fight against a half dead General, but I have to wonder – are you man enough Quintus?" 

Quintus stared at Maximus. His words had hurt him deeply, he knew that he had betrayed Maximus, and he would accept death willingly if Maximus was to kill him. But Maximus was a soldier like Quintus. Surely the man knew what it was to obey orders?

Maximus stared at his friend who had neither spoke nor moved since he had entered Maximus' tent, but still crouched with Maximus' hand tight around his throat. Maximus let his hand drop, and moved to the other side of his cell, as far away from Quintus as he could get. Quintus stared at the mess that was once Maximus' back with horror. Maximus sensed that Quintus was staring at him and he detested it.

"What's the matter Quintus? Have you never seen a slave beaten before?" he asked bitterly. Quintus looked away ashamed. He knew that he had played a part in Maximus' position. Although he was not the one that had beat him, he had arrested him, and ordered his execution. Quintus thought back to that day, and realised that things could have bees so different if he would have just listened to Maximus:

**_*Maximus, please be careful, that was not prudent.* _**

**_  
*_****_Prudent! The Emperor has been slain.*_**

**_  
*_****_The Emperor died of natural causes.*_**_** **_

**_  
*_****_Quintus, why are you armed?*_**

**_ _**

**_*Guards! Maximus, please don't fight.I am sorry, Caesar has spoken.*_**

**_ _**

**_*Ride until dawn and then execute him.* _**

**_  
*_****_Quintus, look at me. Look at me! Promise me that you will look after my family.* _**

**_  
*_****_Your family will meet you in the after life.*_**_****_**__**

Quintus bowed his head in shame at the part he had played in Maximus' downfall. Wearilly he tried to explain his actions:

"Maximus, I am a soldier. I obey orders. Would you have preferred it if I had refused and been put to death. It would not have stopped what happened Maximus, your family died when you refused his hand."

Maximus spun round in anger. "And I died with the Emperor!" Quintus looked up at Maximus sharply.

"Maximus…" he began

"I cant go on like this Quintus. When it started I lived only for the hope that I could kill that bastard. Now that hope is dead, and I will follow. I only hope that Marcus doesn't blame me for killing his dream, if we meet in Elysium." Maximus went on sadly.

"_You _didn't kill his dream Maximus, Commodus did." 

"I killed it Quintus. He asked me to become the protector of Rome, and restore the city as a republic…" Quintus stared at him in shock, he knew the love that the Emperor had held for Maximus. He had not realised the extent of it. Maximus closed his eyes as he remembered Marcus' voice:

**_ _**

**_*There was once a dream that was Rome, you could only _**_whisper_**_ it. Anything more than a whisper and it would vanish. It was so fragile and I fear that it will not survive the winter.* _**

** **

**Maximus continued. "Commodus killed the man, Quintus. But I killed the dream." Quintus stared at him sadly, only now beginning to realise that there was more to his hatred of Commodus that he had first thought.**

**"I'm sorry Maximus, I did not know."**

"No-one knew Quintus, just me and Marcus…and that brat of a Prince. That was why he killed him. I was going to steal his glory."

"It would have been you he killed, Maximus. If you had risen to power."

"Better I was dead, if only the better man could live. Marcus was a far better man, Quintus." He said sadly, looking up at his old friend.

"Do not underestimate yourself Maximus, you too are a great man. And do not fear, for Commodus will not live long." He added

Maximus looked at him in surprise, "Your young officer, Marcus told me the same, you have a date?" he asked

Quintus nodded. "Four days from now, the Emperor will challenge you to a fight in the Colloseum. It will be a fight to the death." Maximus stared at him in shock. "It is not the first time the Emperor has done this Maximus. But he likes to injure his opponent before the fight to ensure his victory. That is my job."

Maximus stared at his friend in horror, thinking that he had come to kill him. "I will not do it to you Maximus, but the Emperor will think I have, after all I am his commander of guards." He added with a wry smile "But you are weak, Maximus, and Commodus is strong. The fight will sway in his favour. There will be a lot more punishment between now and the fight. You will be lucky if you can stand when he calls for you."

Maximus looked at Quintus, a new fire burned in his eyes. The first sign of hope that Maximus had felt since the day Marcus was murdered. "Commodus may be strong Quintus, but I am the Emperors General, and undefeated." He paused "And I have my beliefs. Commodus must die. Marcus did not want him to rule,**_*Commodus is not a moral man, you have known that since you were young. Commodus cannot rule. He must not rule. You are the son that I should have had*_ **he killed my family, my friends and now I will kill him. I will have my vengeance."

Quintus smiled at this new sign of life in his General, it had been too long since he had felt hope, and now he was certain that Maximus would save Rome. Or he would die trying. 

Quintus rose to leave, and was surprised when Maximus struggled to his feet and embraced him. "Strength and Honour." Maximus whispered into his friends ear, eventually releasing him from his embrace. Quintus strode away, then turned suddenly with his hand to his heart, he bowed his head to Maximus, who smiled at the gesture of friendship. It had been too long since he had felt hope.

Quintus turned as he was almost out of the cell. "The Gods love you." He said to Maximus, before leaving him.

Maximus bowed his head sadly, and sank to the floor of his cell wearily as he took in all that had happened between him and Quintus. "The Gods must have a sense of humour." He muttered to himself sadly, remembering those words spoken between him and Quintus after his last battle in Germania.

Juba watched Maximus silently. He moved to the bars of the cell, all that separated him from Maximus. He had heard the exchange between the General and the Praetorian and he was worried for his friend. 

"Maximus, who was he?" he asked confused, he thought that he had seen that man working with the Emperor, but here he was friends with Maximus.

"A friend, Juba. No need to worry." Juba stared at him, and Maximus knew that he had heard the angry confrontations between the two men, and didn't believe him. "He betrayed me once, that is why I am here. I should be dead – the Emperor had been murdered by his son…Commodus, he asked for my loyalty and I could not give it. As a result, Commodus named me a traitor and ordered my execution. I escaped. Only to discover when I returned home that I was too late to save my family. The praetorians had butchered them. Quintus' men, but under Commodus' orders. That is why I am here, and he shall die."

Juba stared at Maximus, "Will he help you kill the Emperor?"

"I don't know, I don't know. But one things for certain. In four days one of us will be dead, and if I don't kill Commodus, someone will before this year is over."


	3. Strength and Honour - The time is near

Strength and Honour

# Part 3

Maximus lay awake, it had been three days since his conversation with Quintus and he thought about the fight he was to have in the morning.

He knew that he should sleep and save his strength, the torture over the last month had sapped his strength, and almost destroyed his spirit, but when Quintus told him that he would have a chance to fight the man that had taken everything from him, he had felt his old courage returning.

Commodus paced the palace halls, constantly slashing at imaginary opponents with his gold handled Gladius. Although he relished the chance to fight the man who was everything that he was not, he was more than a little afraid. _Just let Quintus do his damned job_ he thought. Although Maximus was already wounded, Commodus knew that he was a skilled fighter, and he wanted to take every precaution to ensure that he would leave this fight victorious.

Maximus woke from a troubled sleep as his breakfast was pushed though the bars of his cell. Maximus reached hungrily for it, despite its awful appearance. Juba looked at him and shook his head. _NO. _Maximus understood. It would not be below Commodus to poison him on the morning of his fight. Maximus lifted the spoon to his mouth. Death from poison would certainly be better than dying in front of all Rome.

Just as he was about to eat it, he threw his bowl across his cell, and watched in disgust as the cockroaches crawled across his cell. 

Maximus and Juba exchanged glances.

Lucilla woke to the sound of fighting; wearily she stumbled out of bed and headed to the noise. Looking through the doorway onto the main hall, Lucilla saw her brother fencing with one of the praetorian Guards. Easily Commodus beat him, and the surrounding Guards applauded him. Commodus called for four more of the Guards to join him in combat; they positioned themselves in a circle, with Commodus in the middle. Easily he blocked their moves, swiftly defending himself from the five separate attacks. Lucilla backed away and hurried back into her chambers. As she lay in bed and a solitary tear fell down her cheek. _Maximus doesn't stand a chance_. She cried.

Juba and Maximus sat in companionable silence, knowing each other too well to need to speak. Suddenly Juba went to the other side of his cell, and started rummaging under his blankets. "Here." He said to Maximus, holding out what should have been his breakfast. Maximus shook his head at the offer; he knew the food in this place. You ate what you could, when you could – because you didn't know if this was your last meal, or when your next one would be. "Take it." He said firmly, when Maximus made no move to take the stale loaf, he threw it through the bars. "You need it more than I do. You need all of your strength if you wish to beat the Emperor." Maximus nodded in understanding, and reached for the bread. He was about to bite into it, when he broke it in two, and handed half to Juba. Juba shook his head. 

"Juba," Maximus reprimanded his friend, "Either you eat half, or you eat it all. I will not eat your food and watch you go hungry because of me!"

Juba smiled, he knew how generous this was, Maximus did not eat as regularly as the other prisoners, and when he did, it was often inedible.

Maximus was flexing his sword arm, preparing for the fight when Quintus entered his cell. Maximus spun round, instantly on his guard.

"Did Commodus send you?" he asked, unable you say the name without an immense hatred sounding in his voice, Quintus nodded. 

"Turn around." He told Maximus, confused Maximus obeyed him, Quintus poured blood over the back of Maximus light blue tunic, which was already stained dark in places by his blood. Quintus pulled out a dagger and made a rent in the fabric, Quintus apologised as the dagger cut Maximus' skin, but Maximus had shown no sign that Quintus had hurt him, merely grunted in acceptance.

"What did you do?" he asked, curious.

"Bulls blood," he answered, holding up an amphora that had been well concealed under his uniform. "Commodus will expect you to be barely conscious when he comes to inspect you before the fight. Don't worry, your armour will be strapped on before he sees you, there will be no way that he will see that the injury is a fake. You will be at the Emperors mercy. You will be chained when the Emperor is with you." Maximus stared at Quintus expressionlessly. Quintus felt that Maximus had not understood. "Maximus! We will not be able to prevent anything the Emperor does to you before the fight." Maximus looked at Quintus stunned.

"I thought that it was your job to injure his opponents?" he questioned.

Quintus nodded. "Yes, but with you, the Emperor may wish to add the…personal touch." He finished off sadly. Maximus bowed his head. _Bloody hell._

_ _

Maximus hissed as his armour settled on his wounded back. He had become accustomed to the pain over the last week or so, but the extra weight of his armour made it almost unbearable. 

"Will you be able to fight, Maximus?" Quintus asked him worriedly, he had fought beside this man for 12 years, and he had been wounded often, but Quintus had never seen his as weak as he was now.

"I have to. I cannot surrender without a fight. Do you expect me to lie down and be butchered like a rabid dog by that murderer?" Maximus asked, a trace of anger entering his voice. Quintus bowed his head in reproval. _No Maximus. I would never think that._ Quintus said nothing. He got up to leave the cell, "I have to go." He told Maximus "I will be with the Emperor when he comes, expect to see us within the hour.", Quintus paused. "Strength and Honour, my friend, Strength and Honour." He said, looking Maximus in the eye before he left. Maximus watched him go sadly as a guard chained his hands above his head. _Strength and Honour. _He whispered.

Commodus paced inside the halls of the Colloseum, he turned toward Quintus. "Is he ready Quintus?" he asked, Quintus nodded.

"He is sire, but I fear that you will not be able to make a spectacle of him. You may have to kill him quickly, for I fear that he may not live much longer. The crowd will not look on you well if he dies before you can wound him." Commodus looked at his commander angrily.

"You were supposed to injure him Quintus, not kill him for me!" he hissed. "When this fight is over, it will be my name that the crowds call, me that they ask for. Not that damned slave!" he told him angrily. Commodus had kept his voice quiet, but Quintus could hear the madness. When he looked into his eyes, he could see it there brimming just under the surface, waiting for and excuse to break free and unleash hell. Commodus looked at Quintus. "Were is our _hero, _Quintus. I think that it is time that I met with him."


	4. Strength and Honour - Now we are free

Strength and Honour

# Part 4

Maximus ached. The manacles cut into his wrists, and his shoulders burnt, screaming in protest at the unnatural position they were forced in to. His bare knees ground into the stone floor of his cell unmercifully. His whole body screamed in utter torment, for each small movement, a dozen muscles protested…loudly.

Maximus hung his head, he had no doubt that he would fool the Emperor with his appearance. The only problem was that it was no longer an act. He hoped that once he had loosened up he would be alright.

He waited.

Commodus stood in the halls below the Coliseum floor. He looked out of place in his dazzling white and gold armour. Purposefully he strode toward Maximus' cell. Quintus and six bodyguards following closely behind.

Forcefully he pushed open Maximus' cell door, and stared at the man he had hated for so long with utter contempt, he cocked his head to one side, to listen to the chanting above his head. "**Maximus. Maximus. Maximus. They call for you. The general who became a slave. The slave who became a gladiator. The gladiator who defied an Emperor. A striking story. Now the people want to know how the story ends. Only a famous death will do. What could be more glorious than to challenge the emperor himself in the great arena?" Although Maximus knew that this was coming, he had been told by Quintus that Commodus did not know that he knew.**

**"****You would fight me?"******Commodus looked at Maximus with utter hatred plain on his face****

**"****Why not? Do you think I am afraid?" Maximus looked at the man with scorn, and managed a rueful smile.**

**"I think you have been afraid all your life." Maximus leant forward as he said this, his face almost touching the Emperors, daring him to strike him.******

** **

Enraged Commodus stared at the man who had dared to call him a coward, slowly he walked around Maximus, staring at him all the while. Eventually he was directly behind his enemy. Maximus willed himself not to turn around, not to show fear as he stood and waited for the Emperor to kill him.

"Maximus the invincible, he who knows no fear." Commodus mused aloud. It was all Maximus could do not to laugh at this, but he could not refrain a small smile.

"I have nothing to fear." Commodus scowled in silent rage. "**I knew a man who once said, death smiles at us all. All that man can do is smile back.**" Maximus continued.

**"****I wonder. Did your friend smile at his own death?" Commodus asked, trying to remain calm. Maximus closed his eyes, Cicero's death weighed heavily on his shoulders.**

**"Did your father?" Maximus asked, wanting the Praetorians know what he knew, although Maximus believed that they had found that out long ago. Commodus softened his tone.**

**"You loved my father, I know. But that seems to be another one of his traits that I did not inherit!" Commodus screamed, as he struck Maximus' back forcefully with both hands.**

** **

**Maximus fell forwards as far as the chains allowed, he gasped, the sudden pain blurring his vision. He grunted as Commodus struck him again and again. He would not let this wretch have the pleasure of hearing him scream. **

**Breathing heavily from his exertions, Commodus left Maximus and stood beside Quintus. "He is ready. Unchain him." Quintus and another of his guards stepped forward to unchain the general, who sagged in his chains. As his hands came free, Maximus fell onto the dirt with a grunt, new blood from opened wounds poured down his back. Wearily he struggled upright, and stared the Emperor in the eye. Commodus, flinching under Maximus' stare looked away. Despite the state of the general. Commodus knew that this would not be an easy fight.****  
  
**

Commodus and Maximus positioned themselves on the platform that would take them to the arena floor. The Praetorians closed in around them, their shields locked over their heads, in some attempt at the _testudo _formation. Only this time to hide the combatants until they were ready for the crowd to see who they were.

As the formation opened, the chanting became a roar. Here was their beloved general fighting the Emperor the whole Empire detested. "Maximus! Maximus! Maximus" they screamed for their champion. The Emperor raised his arms, and spun round so that he could acknowledge the crowd. The few that noticed him spat and hissed, although this was barely audible above the noise the crowd was making for their general. Disgusted, Commodus retrieved his sword from Quintus, Maximus made to follow, but Quintus threw his sword to the opposite end of the arena to Commodus. Slowly, painfully he bent down next to his sword, and picked up a small handful of the dirt, rubbing it between his hands, signalling his readiness to fight. He picked up his sword, and moved to the centre of the ring the Praetorians had formed around them.

Commodus attacked first, hard and fast, but Maximus easily blocked his attacks, swiftly moving to the other side of the circle. Commodus was convinced that he was winning, after all. Maximus had not yet attacked him. _It will be over soon _he thought with a smile_._ And with that, he moved in for the kill.

Maximus watched Commodus. He had not yet started to fight. All he had done was to test the speed and the skill of this man, and Maximus was pleased to find that he was superior to the Emperor in both. Suddenly, without warning, he charged across the arena to attack the Emperor, sword in his left hand. At the last second, Maximus changed hands, his sword cutting into Commodus' left hip. The crowd roared. Commodus glanced at Maximus, shock and pain in his eyes, blood already staining his glorious white tunica. Maximus caught his eyes and smiled. And at that moment Commodus saw his death in the man before him.

Enraged, Commodus charged Maximus. No one killed the Emperor. No one! Especially not on the sands of the arena floor. Commodus hit Maximus with his full weight, and Maximus fell heavily to the floor. In unison the crowd groaned. Maximus blinked. The sudden pain blurred his vision. He shook his head and saw Commodus above him with a raised sword. He lashed up with his foot, and hit the Emperor on his knee, grinding his heel into bone and cartilage. With difficulty, Maximus rose, and watched the limping bleeding Emperor, already planning his death. Opposite him, the Emperor did the same.

Commodus moved first, fast, despite his injuries. He went low and to the left of Maximus, slashing for the tendon above his ankle. He missed, and slashed his calf instead. A superficial wound, but Commodus grinned, pleased that he had been able to injure the invincible general.

Maximus stared at him in utter hatred, walking slowly toward him, never taking his eyes away from his enemy. Swiftly he struck at the Emperor, but Commodus blocked the attack. Swords locked, the two men snarled at each other. Angrily, Maximus'; foot crashed into Commodus' injured knee. He smiled as he saw the pain in his eyes. Maximus backed away from the Emperor. Commodus watched him warily. He stepped forward to follow, but his injured knee would not take his weight, and it buckled, sending the Emperor to the Coliseum floor.

Maximus strode forward to the prone Emperor, sword ready for the kill. But honour let the Emperor rise. _A mistake_. Commodus thought, watching Maximus. He struggled to his feet, pretending to be more injured than he really was. Maximus watched him with disdain. He was unprepared for the strike that slashed deep into his right arm and sent his sword across the arena. Commodus looked at him and smiled. _Say hello to your family for me. _Those eyes mocked. Suddenly Commodus spoke.

"Your wife Maximus. She was very beautiful. I remember…she had amazing skin – soft, dark…" he looked at Maximus, awaiting the reaction. Maximus remembered his first fight in Rome

**_They tell me your son_********_squealed like a girl when they nailed him to the cross...And your wife, moaned like a whore when they ravaged her again, and again, and again. _**

**And Maximus understood.**

** **

**Furiously he dived forward, ignoring the pain in his body. Intent only on killing this man that had murdered his family. Commodus was prepared for the attack, but not its ferocity. He swung his sword, intending to finish Maximus once and for all. Maximus let the blade come, felt it sink into his arm. He grabbed Commodus' sword arm, and wrenched it away from the blade, that fell to the arena floor. Violently he twisted Commodus arm until the bone broke with a harsh snap that sounded all around the arena. Maximus fist made contact with Commodus' face again and again. He felt something give under his hand as Commodus' nose broke.**

** **

**Commodus, doing the only thing he could think of to stay alive forced his uninjured arm behind Maximus, and hit his back again and again and again. Maximus was to intent on killing his enemy to notice the fresh wave of blood that soaked his tunica. This failing, Commodus remembered his dagger in his wrist guard. Wearily he thrust it forward, aiming at Maximus face, but Maximus deflected the blade with his left hand. _Great. Another wound_. A part of him though absently. Grabbing hold of Commodus' arm, he managed to turn the blade on its owner. Commodus stood no chance against the much stronger man, and slowly the dagger edged toward his throat. Desperately he tried to force the blade back to Maximus, but then he gasped as he felt the blade pierce flesh, deeper, and then it could go no further. Commodus looked up at Maximus for one last time, before he fell to the arena sands. Dead.**

** **

**Staggering, Maximus moved away from the body. Unable to believe that he had done it, that he had killed the Emperor. He stared up at the now silent crowds, wishing that they would make some noise – anything other than this silence that hung in the air. **

**Quintus stared at his general, knew that he must make the first move. "Caesar." He called Maximus, Maximus stared at him blankly, not registering what Quintus had called him. "Caesar! What now?" quickly Maximus snapped out of his day dream. "Quintus free my men. Senator Graccus is to be reinstated. There was a dream that was Rome, it shall be realized. These are the wishes of Marcus Aurelius." Quintus stared at him then turned to his men. **

**"Free the prisoners. Go!" he looked at Maximus proudly "What we do in life…" he whispered to his friend.**

**"…echos in eternity." Maximus continued, hoping that he had done the right thing for Rome.**

** **

**Maximus smiled as he saw his friends enter the arena, blinking in surprise, then understanding as they saw Commodus dead, and a bloody Maximus standing in the arena. Dutifully, they knelt to the ground. Embarrassed, Maximus ordered them to rise. "Rome will be a republic again. I will rule only until the senate is ready to resume control." He told his people.**

** **

**Suddenly, the pain hit Maximus. He struggled to lift off his armour that was shooting pain through his injured back. The crowd roared in anger when they saw the blood on Maximus tunica. He looked up at the people,**

**"Commodus was not a moral man." He told them simply. Suddenly, the pain became too much for him and he crashed heavily to the arena floor.**

"Maximus!!" Lucillas' despairing scream could be heard all around the Coliseum. The crowds watched as she ran to he one true love, they were confused, but nothing more could surprise them this day. Wearily Maximus opened his eyes, grimacing at the sun that blinded him, he looked at Lucilla.

"Lucius is safe." He told her, struggling to stay awake. Lucilla smiled, her son was safe. All this man had given so that she could live without fear. She bent down, and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Juba stepped over to his friend, "Maximus…" he began, but Maximus quieted him.

"You have your freedom," he said "You will see your family again soon."

Juba smiled. "My family. I had given up hope of seeing them long ago."

Maximus reached out a hand to Juba, signalling that he wanted to stand up. He embraced his friend. "Never give up Juba, never give up."

Maximus staggered as he moved across the arena to Quintus, Quintus opened his arms wide and embraced his General. "The Gods love you!" he said, a huge smile playing across his features, Maximus smiled back.

"The Gods have a sense of humour." He replied, looking at the dead Emperor.

"And now you are Caesar." Quintus told him quietly. Maximus looked sharply at him.

"The dream lives Quintus, it is just a matter of when it will be put into practice." He told his friend.

"You would make a good Caesar, you would do what is best for Rome…" Quintus continued.

"I am," Maximus replied, "by making her a republic again."

Maximus called to Lucilla, and he headed out of the arena, a slow staggering walk, with Quintus supporting him on one side, Juba on the other. As he made his way through the tunnel, he could hear the crowds chanting his name, "Maximus! Maximus! Maximus!", he remembered Commodus' words,

**_The general who became a slave. The slave who became a gladiator. The gladiator who defied an Emperor. A striking story. Now the people want to know how the story ends. Only a famous death will do._**__

Maximus smiled. Commodus had had his famous death, and now they were free. He looked back into the area at the dead emperor. "Now we are free, and I shall see you again, but not yet, not yet…" he whispered the treat to Commodus, who lay alone and abandoned on the arena floor.

He smiled to himself despite his pain, _the story is only just beginning_ he thought, and with that he went home. To a woman, a child and the republic.

Roma Victor._  
  
  
_

_ _

_OK, that's it. I'm kinda sad to have finished it, this story was my baby! But I gave you all the happy ending that you asked for. And you never know dear readers; there is always room for a sequel…_

_ _

_Please read and review to let me know what you think_


End file.
